Inkjet printers are known as an example of printing apparatuses that carry out printing by ejecting ink onto various media such as paper, cloth, and film. Such inkjet printers comprise a carry unit that carries the paper in the carrying direction, and a movable head that performs recording on the medium using ink.
Furthermore, an inkjet printer has been proposed that is provided with a sensor that can be moved together with the head (JP 2002-103721A). Since this sensor is movable, the detection position of the sensor can be changed, and various features within the inkjet printer can be detected.
But when there is only one movable sensor, the features that can be detected are limited. Furthermore, when trying to detect many features with one sensor, it becomes impossible to detect those features at the optimum detection position. Moreover, when trying to detect many features with one sensor, a very sophisticated sensor must be employed.
Accordingly it is a first object of the present invention to provide different types of movable sensors and to increase the number of features that can be detected. It is a second object of the present invention to provide two movable sensors and to split the features to be detected.